Querido Sr Diario
by Damn Angel
Summary: Traducción de "Dear Mr. Diary" de xXx-Koda Dear-xXx. Emmett tiene un diario. Y muchas cosas locas pasaron desde que empezó a escribirlo... Como diarios parlantes, buceo en el cielo, borracheras, Alice el árbol de navidad y ¡Muchas cosas más! R
1. Emmett No Toca el Piano

_Thank you, xXx-Koda Dear-xXx, for letting me translate your brilliant story. You ROCK!_

**Disclaimer:** Emmett, Edward, Jasper, y otros personajes (Alice, Bella, etc.) son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer. El mérito de esta historia tampoco me pertenece, lo único que hice fue traducirla desde su idioma original (inglés), con el permiso de su autora. Otra vez¡Gracias, xXx-Koda Dear-xXx! Si quieres leer la historia original, puedes revisar mis historias favoritas o buscar "Dear Mr. Diary" por Search.

* * *

**Querido Sr. Diario**

**Capítulo 1: Emmett No Toca el Piano**

_Querido Sr. Diario:_

Hoy rompí el piano de Edward. Traté de tocarlo… ¡Pero no tocó! Así que me volví loco solo porque NO tocaba lo que yo trataba de tocar. Así que lo rompí y luego lo mordí. Ahora tenemos un piano vampiro. Lo quemaremos al mediodía. Será dentro de 10 minutos. Tiré la ropa de Jasper por la ventana a las 6:30 AM. Fue divertido. Tuvo que ir afuera desnudo. Y tuvo que correr a velocidad humana porque teníamos visitas. Las chicas lo miraron fijamente y los chicos parecían celosos. Edward no quiso traerle la ropa a Jasper así que por eso tuvo que ir afuera. Luego Jasper pateó mi trasero. Pero a las 7:30 le puse sanguijuelas a Edward. Se volvió loco y empezó a tirar tijeras, gritando:

– ¡IDIOTA¡NO TENEMOS SANGRE! – Eso en verdad fue divertido. Y traté de empujar a Rose a un gimnasio y dijo:

– ¡Deja ya de fastidiarnos! – Y luego puso medias sudadas en mi boca. Tenían sabor a sudor. Así que no voy a fastidiar a nadie… Por ahora.

Eso es todo por hoy, señor Diario. Adiós.

_Emmett Cullen_

PD. No le cuentes a Edward que escondí su cinturón con tachas en Canadá.

– ¡SEÑOR DIARIO! – Grité – ¡LE CONTASTE A EDWARD¿CÓMO PUDISTE¡DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE TE CONTÉ! – Sollozo – ¿CÓMO PUDISTE HACERME ESO¡TE QUERÍA!

– No pude resistirme, Emmett. Edward me dio $12 por contarle. – Dijo el libro, encogiéndose.

– ¿Me ibas a engañar¡Al menos podrías haberme advertido! – Casi lloré.

– ¡Pero te engañé!

– ¡Oh¡No tenías mi teléfono entonces!

– Mmh… ¡Claro que no! – El libro se veía sospechoso.

– ¡Tú… Tú me mandaste un mensaje de texto! – Jadeé.

Los ojos del diario se agrandaron.

– ¡Oh, Dios¡Pensé que el mensaje era de Rose! – Continué.

– Bueno, volveré al cajón ahora – Sollozó el diario.

– ¡MALDITO CUADERNO LISO! – Dije, con el corazón roto.

Luego lo empujé al cajón.


	2. ¡LEPRECHAUNS!

_Thank you, xXx-Koda Dear-xXx, for letting me translate your brilliant story. You ROCK!_

**Disclaimer:** Emmett, Edward, Jasper, y otros personajes (Alice, Bella, etc.) son propiedad de la señora Stephenie Meyer. El mérito de esta historia tampoco me pertenece, lo único que hice fue traducirla desde su idioma original (inglés), con el permiso de su autora. Otra vez¡Gracias, xXx-Koda Dear-xXx! Si quieres leer la historia original, puedes revisar mis historias favoritas o buscar "Dear Mr. Diary" por Search.

* * *

**Querido Sr. Diario**

**Capítulo 2¡LEPRECHAUNS!**

_Querido Sr. Diario:_

Bueno, hoy descubrí cómo hablizzle idiomizzle gangstizzle. Estaba molestando a Edward y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que patearme… Así que decidí empujar a Bella de un acantilado. Pero eso probablemente la habría matado, sí.

Lo que SIEMPRE es divertido es llamar a Alice "Enana". Como hoy, cuando corrí a su habitación y le grité:

– ¡ERES UNA ENANA!– Y me tiró pintura encima… así que ahora soy naranja. Edward me sugirió que me vistiera como una princesa y le dije que estaba celoso. Así que Alice compró un bonito vestido de princesa y estuve afuera por HORAS cantando "Mi Pequeño Pony". Fue muy divertido. Pero no entiendo a la gente de hoy. Una niñita trató de abrazarme y corrí gritando:

– ¡LOS LEPRECHAUNS¡LOS LEPRECHAUNS ME PERSIGUEN! – Y lloró. No sé qué pasó luego. Fui a mi habitación, me escondí debajo de la cama, me acurruqué, diciendo:

– Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. Está bien. – luego apareció un Leprechaun y dijo:

– No está bien. No está bien. – Y yo grité. Luego, vino Jasper y me dijo que era Alice disfrazada. Pero es un hecho. Los Leprechauns me están persiguiendo. ¡No sé por qué¡Y me hace llorar! Oye¡Eso rima **(Ver Nota de la Traductora)**! Podría hacer rap. No, no importa. Creo que… tal vez debería ir a molestar a Rosalie sobre su nuevo corte de cabello.

_Emmett Cullen_

**PD.** ¡Viva Mi Pequeño Pony!

– ¡EDWARD! – Grité.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Estaba en el baño.

– ¡Noizzle puedizzle encontrizzle a Bellizzle por ningunizzle ladizzle!

– ¿Qué? – Estaba confundido.

– ¡NOIZZLE PUEDIZZLE ENCONTRIZZLE A BELLIZZLE POR NINGUNIZZLE LADIZZLE! – Grité.

Bajó al living y me miró fijamente:

– Emmett ¿Eso es inglés? – Preguntó.

– Noizzle, es gangstizzle. – Dije, orgulloso de mi nuevo lenguaje.

– ¿Esto es una broma, Emmett? – Preguntó, comenzando a molestarse.

– Noizzle, estoyizzle muy orgullizzle de mi nuevizzle idiomizzle – Dije.

– Emmett, si no hablas normalmente voy a matarte. – Dijo Edward. Parecía molesto.

– Bueno, buenizzle – Dije. Luego empecé a pensar en una bella canción _"Conozco una canción que pone nerviosos a todos, que pone nerviosos a todos y así es, Conozco una canción…" _

– ¡OW! – Grité – DIGO¡OWIZZLE! – Edward parecía satisfecho – ¿Porquizzle me pateastizzle? – Pregunté.

Edward se cubrió las orejas y se fue gritando algo sobre asesinar idiotas con ruecas… Fue raro.

Luego, en un momento de aburrimiento, corrí al cuarto de Alice:

– ¡ERES UNA ENANA! – Grité. Se veía horrorizada, y luego me vació un balde en la cabeza. Así que ahora era naranja. Luego vino Edward y dijo:

– Deberías ser una princesita.

– ¡Tengo el vestido perfecto! – Fue algo así lo que dijo Alice. Y luego estaba afuera en vestido cantando:

– ¡Mi pequeño Pony¡Mi Pequeño Pony! – Y luego ¡Un Leprechaun trató de abrazarme! Corrí gritando:

– ¡NO, NO, LOS LEPRECHAUNS OTRA VEZ! – Y me escondí debajo de mi cama. Y Alice estaba vestida de Leprechaun. – ¡OH, DIOS, ALICE¡LOS LEPRECHAUNS TE LAVARON EL CEREBRO! – Grité.

Sonrió mostrando su satisfacción.

– No, no lo hicieron.

– ¡LO HICIERON!

– ¡NO LO HICIERON!

– ¡LO HICIERON!

– ¡NO LO HICIERON!

– ¡LO HICIERON, LO HICIERON!

– ¡¡¡NO LO HICIERON!!! Ja, te engañé. – Se rió y luego se fue. Luego me fui a fastidiar a Bella.

Y luego decidí escribir en mi diario… ¡El cual me engañó con Edward! JADEO –Se escapa llorando-

* * *

En el idioma original, "_¡No sé por qué¡Y me hace llorar!_" es "_I don't know why! It makes me cry!_", que, como ven, constituye una rima intraducible **(Nota de la Traductora)**


End file.
